Blog użytkownika:Misialove/Miniaturka - Tolerancja
Wstęp Ta historia ma przełożenie do mojego życia więc nie będzie dalszej części i nie ma to zwiazku z serią "W objęciach miłości". Pisałam to 3 dni, ponieważ próbowałam przypomnieć sobie wszystkie szczegóły. Teraz wyjaśnię 2 sprawy. Trochę zmieniłam fabułę. Nie ma Tikki. Sabrina jest teraz „miła”. Max dopiero doszedł do ich klasy i zachowuje się w taki mniej więcej sposób: podrywa każdą dziewczynę, liże temperówkę, rozcina sobie palca na lekcji no i to chyba wszystko. A druga sprawa to to, że będzie to trochę długa miniaturka, bo nie chciałam robić kolejnej serii. Będę pisać z mojego punktu widzenia ( czyli Marinette ).' Końcówka jest totalnie zmyślona !!!!( Od czerwonej litery )' Marinette Była właśnie lekcja j. Polskiego. Pani kazała nam otworzyć podręczniki na stronie 57. Był tam tekst o nazwie „Tolerancja”. Mieliśmy go sami przeczytać. Kiedy każdy skończył pani zaczęła mówić : - Nie chcę żebyście odpowiadali mi na pytania które teraz wam zadam, tylko chwilę się nad nimi zastanówcie. Czy kiedyś ktoś był w stosunku do was nietolerancyjny ? Albo wy się tak zachowaliście ? Może staliście obok osoby dyskryminowanej i nic z tym nie zrobiliście ? Mimowolnie powędrowałam wzrokiem na puste krzesło które stało za mną. Było to miejsce Max’ a. W tym roku doszedł do nas, bo w klasie „c” byli dla niego złośliwi. Co prawda kłamał był ….. no powiedzmy tak zachowywał się obrzydliwie, ale może próbował być tylko śmieszny ? Może chciał się nam przypodobać ? Postanowiłam, ze mimo to iż nie lubię go to muszę go przynajmniej przeprosić… Pomyślałam też, że zapytam się innych dziewczyn czy też by chciały. Przemyślenia przerwał mi głos nauczycielki. - Jeśli patrzyliście na to obojętnie może warto by taką osobę przeprosić, następnym razem wesprzeć? Albo nawet przeprosić, w grupie zawsze raźniej pamiętajcie. Zrobicie z tym co chcecie… A teraz zastanowimy się nad Moniką i jej historią, czy musiała się tak skończyć ? Nie uważałam już dalej na lekcji. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Następna lekcja to historia. Zamiast uczyć się na wypadek odpowiedzi poszłam do dziewczyn na stołówkę. Po drodze spotkałam najmilszą i najbardziej pomocną dziewczynę jaką spotkałam. Rose. Zapytałam ją czy pójdzie ze mną przeprosić Max ’a. Ona odpowiedziała, że zrobi to z przyjemnością. Razem poszłyśmy na stołówkę. Były już tam Sabrina, Alix i Alya. Podeszłam do nich. - Dziewczyny z Rose chcemy po przerwie świątecznej przeprosić Max ‘ a. Może chciałybyście iść z nami ? - Co przeczytałyście głupi tekścik i poczucie winy się odezwało ?! Gdyby nie ten tekst nigdy byście o tym nie pomyślały ! – Sabrina powiedziała to tak, że naprawdę mnie zabolało - No i dlatego jest ten tekst żebyśmy się czegoś nauczyli !- odpowiedziałam odważnie - Taaa ja tam nie idę do''' niego''' – powiedziała z obrzydzeniem Alya. strasznie mnie to zdziwiło - Róbcie jak chcecie, ale ty menszu ( tak mówię na Marti a tutaj Aly’ e) śpisz dzisiaj na kanapie !- mówiąc to w żartach lekko ” pacnęłam „ ją w tył głowy. Zadzwonił w tedy dzwonek. Ona oddała talerz i pobiegła. Zrozumiałam, ze chyba ją to bolało. Zaczęłam za nią biec. - Alya zaczekaj ! Nic nie odpowiedziała tylko przyspieszyła biegu. Byłam przygnębiona całą lekcję. W jej czasie dostałam karteczkę od Alix. Pisała żebym się na nie nie gniewała. Schowałam liścik do piórnika i z miną męczennika czekałam do dzwonka. W końcu zadzwonił. Następna lekcja to była przyroda. Mieliśmy test. Nawet nie wiecie jak się zdziwiłam kiedy zobaczyłam Max ‘ a. Pobiegłam szybko po Rose. Podeszłyśmy i powiedziałyśmy żeby poszedł z nami na łącznik. Tam go przeprosiłyśmy i podałyśmy my rękę. Kiedy ja to robiłam podeszli chłopcy z naszej klasy. - Ooooo, nasza swatka sama sobie znalazła chłopaka ! Byłam zła, smutna i zawiedziona. Zrozumiałam, że na tym świecie panuje znieczulica. Pobiegłam do domu i wyciągnęłam żyletkę. Jedno cięcie, drugie, trzecie i jeszcze kilka kolejnych. Krew lała się strumieniami. Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Nie otworzyłam ich już więcej… <3 Misia Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania